


Girl next Door

by TheycallmeGabriel



Series: Guardians [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And now they're obsessed, Charlie showed Cas, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Gabriel showed Charlie, Guardians - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Series, They're talking about Trigun btw, charlie - Freeform, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeGabriel/pseuds/TheycallmeGabriel
Summary: When their only neighbor passes on, the brothers and their angels now have to deal with the very real threat of a friendly neighbor. Tensions rise as Gabriel and Cas have to learn how to make it through the weeks without using their grace.One totaled truck later finds the quartet stuck between a rock and a hard place.





	

"I can't believe someone actually moved into that crap hole." Dean murmured, peering at the U-Haul truck through their dusty, satin blue curtains.  
"Well, it's kind of hard to believe it myself either, considering the fact that Gabriel's big head is in the way." Piped a disgruntled Castiel, cerulean hues fixated irritably on said Archangel's caramel colored locks blocking the view from above Dean's head.  
"Ah damn! I knew I shoulda stuck around on Tuesday. But no, the one day I'm not around is the one day that snake of a woman sells the damn place!" Gabriel huffed, irritation rolling off of his small frame in waves.  
Dean glanced above his head at Gabriel, face screwed in confusion.  
"What does being out of town have to do with people moving in next door?"  
"Gabriel has taken it upon himself to scare away any possible neighbors since Mr. Yao passed and his home went up for sale." Castiel answered, using his height advantage to peer over Gabriel's head, catching a glimpse of a small redhead bouncing about her new yard, headphones fit snug against her ears.  
"Wait- Seriously? Dude, what the hell? I just sort of figured that it didn't sell because it's a grade-A piece of crap. You're the reason no one's bought it yet?"  
Dean wasn't wrong. Or at least, he thought so. Just several weeks ago the front yard looked like a high-end hotel for ticks and various other bugs and the foundation of the house appeared to be crumbling. The house should've been condemned, not sold. But Mr. Yao's son must be loaded, because not a week after he passed, a crew of men in large white vans pulled up donning tools of every trade. Another week passed, and the house's outer appearance looked as it probably should've in the first place.  
"Sadly, the house isn't as big of a dump as you probably think, Dean-o." Gabriel chirped.  
"The inside is quite lovely, if I must admit." Castiel chirped in from above, watching as box after box was stripped from the moving truck, disappearing inside the newly occupied home.  
"The outside looked dump-y enough to me. Guess I kinda assumed that.." Dean tapered off, taking a moment to catch on what they'd been implying. "Wait- You went inside? When?!"  
"A few days after Mr. Yao had passed." Castiel replied easily with a shrug, causing Dean to seriously consider Gabriel's impact on the oh-so easily impressionable Castiel.  
"You guys are ridiculous. What's the problem? Why the hell are you both so obsessed with this thing?" When Dean glanced up, he spotted twin, vacant expressions. Castiel practically owned that look, but it just didn't look right on Gabriel. Dean grew slightly uncomfortable.  
"Okay guys, what's going on here?" He replied uneasily, eyes fixated on the angels.  
"Aren't you the least bit worried?" Gabriel mumbled, his stare piercing the U-Haul.  
"Worried? Why the hell would I be worried?" Dean answered easily, his own dark emerald gaze following the mover's movements.  
"We're angels, Dean. Last week we were in the backyard painting the deck with merely our thoughts. Do you not believe that we should be the least bit worried? We are not perfect beings. We have made mistakes before."  
"Yeah, but we've lived next to Mr. Yao for years now without any problem." Dean replied easily, lightly elbowing Gabriel in an attempt to get as comfortable as he could with two angels practically sitting on him for a better view.  
"Oh, you mean the Mr. Yao that couldn't see his hand an inch in front of his face? The dude was ancient, Dean. Pretty sure he still thought Nixon was president." Gabriel stated "He wouldn't have noticed us even if we smacked him upside the head. What makes you think that she-" He pointed to the young girl dragging a suitcase up the oak stairs "-Will be as dense?"  
Okay, so now Dean was worried. After all, he could barely remember how many times he and Sam had to play it cool when Castiel had just popped up beside them in a crowded store. They had told Cas to cut it out, but God only knows how many times he had forgotten their talk and had done it once more.   
And now they'll have to be extra careful in their own home.  
Oh shit.

Sam was greeted home to the sight of movers toting boxes into the house next door as he pulled into the driveway to their home, one brow rose curiously. While they may be in city limits, their home was quite secluded. Except their ex-neighbor, Mr. Yao, their small street wasn't exactly inhabited by anybody else. The terrain wasn't well suited for a street lined with homes. Their winding street hugged by vegetation and small streams, the land around them only mostly flat. The women who sold the Winchester's their home mentioned that their home was built with the idea to have it as a guest house by Mr. Yao's late wife. After she passed, the house was put up for sale by the Yao's as a structure of it's own.  
The idea of having someone other than the quiet old man next door seemed.. Foreign.  
Sam stepped out of his sleek, black Mustang, running a hand through his unruly hair as he made his way to the trunk to grab his suit case.  
But before he was able to make his way back to the house, there was a tap at his shoulder.  
When Sam turned around, there was a young red-head staring up at him with a mixed expression of excitement and nervousness.  
"Hello! My name's Charlie-- Bradbury. Charlie Bradbury. I guess.. You're my new neighbor?" Charlie chirped, over-enthusiastically shooting her hand towards the towering man.  
Sam flashed an easy smile, her petite hand disappearing into his own. "Sam Winchester, it's nice to meet you." He replied, giving her hand a few shakes. "So, pleased with your new home?"  
"Oh yeah, it's- It's nice. Cost me an arm and a leg to get the loan approved to be able to afford it. I'll probably be in debt until the end of time, but.." She replied a little uneasily, shrugging both of her scrawny shoulders.

"Looks like you've got some competition there, Gay-briel." Dean all but cackled, shooting a sly grin in Gabriel's direction.  
"Doubt it. Sam's not into red heads. He likes 'em blond." The archangel ran a hand through his dirty blond tussles for emphasis. "She's cute, though, I'll give her back." Gabriel added lightly, catching Sam's confused gaze through the window.

'What are they doing?..' Sam pondered, turning his attention back to his new neighbor having a curt conversation with one of the movers.  
"I uh, I gotta get back to getting all of this-" She gestured to the boxes on the grass. "Nice to meet you, though." Charlie beamed, giving a little wave.  
"It was nice meeting you too, Charlie." Sam reciprocated the wave, making his way up the stony path leading to their door. He swung it open, immediately turning his attention to the three men sitting innocently on the couch.  
"What are you two doing?" Sam asked suspiciously, both arms crossed expectantly.  
"Sammy, I think we need to have a little chat."

Twenty minuets later finds Sam leaning forward in his seat, rubbing both hands over his face.  
"I didn't even think of it that way." The lawyer groaned, returning his arm to Gabriel's shoulder. "You guys are gonna have to cut back on using your abilities.  
Gabriel gave a long, exasperated, and needlessly long groan, head hanging low. Cas appeared unaffected on the outside, but radiated absolute irritation.  
"It is not going to be very easy for us." Cas pointed out gruffly.  
"Well, she has to pay for her place somehow. Which mean's that she's gotta have a job. She probably won't be home very often, if that helps." Dean replied optimistically, both angels relaxing at the words tremendously.  
"Dean's right, guys. You don't have to cut back too much, just enough."

"Nice fuckin' call, Dean-o." Gabriel murmured irritably, giving Dean a rather nasty glare. Two weeks passed before Gabriel found out that Charlie worked from home as a website designer whilst taking out the garbage the day before. She was always taking frequent breaks from her work, most of them spent over to their home when Sam wasn't at work. The two struck up a friendship after Charlie showed up at their door on Sam's day off in search for some milk. They got on the topic of favorite books when Sam mentioned that they owned the Harry Potter box set, and it was all down there from then on. The rest of the gang was introduced when they arrived home later that afternoon. She's a good friend, but a little too observant for Gabriel's liking.  
"Shuddup." Dean replied, flashing Gabriel a pissy frown.  
"We would not be in this situation if you would have just let me tell her." Cas turned an accusatory gaze onto Gabriel.  
"You wouldn't look good in a straight jacket, Cas." Dean shot back, using a tone that said 'I love you, and I hate agreeing with Gabriel on anything, but that idea sucks ass'.  
"If you two would let ME take care of it, we won't have to worr--"  
Gabriel's sentence was cut short but Sam's exasperated shout.  
"Look, I know that you've guys have been miserable, but can you just- not get into another argument? PLEASE?"  
"I think that you two just need to get out of the house for a bit. Go for a walk."  
"Good idea, Sam. We'll just go for a walk, like that has worked before." The archangel's voice dripped with sarcasm as a replay of Charlie trotting happily along the sidewalk beside a pissy looking Gabriel crept into Sam's mind. Turns out, Charlie is somewhat of a genius, and manages to speed through days of work in a half an hour. It leaves her a lot of free time, and once she found out that she had neighbors that share a lot of common interests with her, she was around often. Sam pointed out one day that she was probably lonely. They haven't seen a lot of friends come and visit her very often, which led to him believing that she probably wasn't from the area.  
When she went grocery shopping were the only times that the angels could both get some fresh air AND use their grace. The walls of their home were warded to keep the angels from using excessive amounts of grace indoors ever since an incident involving Cas having a vivid nightmare from his time spent in war. Half of the house was almost destroyed. Sam often thinks about their home's next owner finding dried, bloody sigils inside of the walls.

A whole month passed since Charlie moved in next door. September came and went, giving way to the oh so familiar October chill. October was Sam's favorite month. It wasn't too hot, wasn't too cold, and he could almost drink all of the apple cider he wanted without Dean bitching about choosing 'fruit water' over a cold one.  
Almost.  
October always reminded Sam of Gabriel, too. From the colors of the trees, to the scent of campfires late into the night. October reminded Sam of Gabriel.  
That could explain the inexplicable want to punch October right in the face after four weeks in.  
Sam thought that he was going to have an issue with Gabriel and Cas disliking Charlie for them having to watch their every move around her, but it actually ended up being quite the opposite.  
Gabriel more so than Cas. The archangel spends almost all of his free time over at Charlie's house. Doing what, Sam has no idea.  
As much as it pleases the younger Winchester that Gabriel has made a new friend, Sam hasn't had any alone time with his archangel. They haven't even had sex in weeks!

Nothing changed within the three days leading up to Halloween.  
They all set up shop in front of Sam's law firm downtown, Charlie included, to spend the night passing out candy.  
Charlie, Gabriel, and Dean were the only one's to dress up. Charlie managed to talk Dean as going as a zombie so that she could be a zombie hunter from some game that Sam is never going to remember the name of. Gabriel chose to go mythological by dressing as what Sam could only guess was Dionysus.  
It was a clear night, and they were all having a blast. Gabriel baked a pumpkin pie to bring along, which had Dean putting aside their constant bickering for. Charlie was even kind enough to bring a jug of cider to sip on while they had fun.

"That's it, then." Dean slammed the back of Charlie's bug shut, dusting the dirt from his jeans.  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" Cas suggested, staring out at the now-emptying streets.  
With no objections, the group started towards the mini mart a few blocks down, per Dean's insistence that if he's gonna be exercising in any way shape or form, he's gonna need something to drink.  
"Knives is a douche canoe, no matter how many times you say that he's not." Neither Sam or Dean knew what the hell Charlie and Gabriel were talking about, but it was entertaining to hear them rave about whatever it is they were talking about. The both of them started what Sam could only believe was some SciFi show about some dystopian universe of some sort.  
"I'm not saying that he wasn't being a dick at times, but he had good reason!" At this point, Charlie looked like she was ready to fight Gabriel at this point.  
"They treated him like garbage for godssake! I wouldn't have been too pleased with humanity if all I was to them was a source of energy. Sorry, he was a dick with a purpose."  
"They treated Vash like garbage too, but does he wanna kill off the entire human race? No! Knives wasn't the only one to get treated like trash." Gabriel replied, both arms crossed over his chest. "Knives tried to kill off Rem, even though she tried protecting them both. Rem! Even after all the shit that Knives put her through, she STILL wanted Vash to help him. And I'm sure that if he ever found out that Rem was reincarnated as Meryl, he'd try killing her too."  
Charlie went to open her mouth, but before anything could come out, Cas cut her off.  
"Rem was not reincarnated as Meryl. While they are both similar in some ways, you and I both know that reincarnation is impossible. Meryl isn't as calm and collected as Rem." Cas stated curtly, rewarding twin comical looks from Gabriel and Charlie.  
"Uh, 'scuse you." Gabriel began, but Charlie finished his sentence before Gabriel could continue  
"Meryl is totally Rem's reincarnate."  
This went on for the next ten minuets. The streets were almost completely empty by the time that their argument ended.  
Charlie and Gabriel were relentless on Cas as if they weren't bantering before he said a word. From the slight smirk that Cas was sporting, Sam's pretty sure that the angel said what he did on purpose.  
"He's becoming stronger." Dean chuckled to Sam quietly, bringing a grin to their faces.  
"Okay bitches, I don't know about you, but-" Charlie pushed a head of the group, walking backwards with both hands in the air, skipping into the road. They finally arrived at their destination after Dean kept 'accidentally' taking the wrong words. "-I can really go for some chips."  
It was already too late before they noticed the truck skirting around the corner.  
Everything went quiet, time slowed. Sam noticed Dean beside him, mouth opened mid scream. Charlie's name was on his lips, but there was no way that they could make it. She was too far ahead for them to catch her.  
There wasn't enough time.  
They aren't fast enough to make it.  
Sam's hazel eyes caught Charlie's, he saw the terror flash across her face.  
His sight was obscured by a large colorful blur, and before either of them knew it, there was a dreadful sound that broke the silence.  
A sharp metallic screech filled the air, echoing through the October chill that had Sam and Dean fumbling to their knees. The smell of fuel and burnt rubber assulted his nose, fogging his senses.  
As much as Sam didn't want to look, he tore his eyes from the cement.  
Cas was facing the direction the truck came from. Both arms were held in front of the angel. The fabric of his coat was blackened and torn, reaching to his elbows.  
Charlie lay on the asphalt, cradling her left arm close to her body, eyes fixated on Gabriel above her, the sound of broken glass tinkling to the ground drew Dean's attention to the scene.

The bumper of the car groaned under the pressure of Gabriel's crushing grip. Skid marks from the tires stopped at Cas, who stood several feet away from where Gabriel was currently holding off of the ground. The metal of the hood warped around the archangel's fingers.

The brothers scrambled forward, all but cradling Charlie on the dark road.  
"Ch-Charlie, oh god- Are you okay?!" Dean choked out, accessing the damage. She looked, for the most part, unscathed. Other than a few scrapes on her face, there was a dark spot slowly growing on her arm.  
Sam followed her eyes, watching as Gabriel gingerly walked with the truck in the air a few feet before finally placing it into the grass. It landed with a dull thud.  
"Shit." Sam whispered breathlessly, Dean's eyes turning towards their angels.  
Charlie gave herself a once-over, tears clearly pricking her eyes.  
"I'm... not dead." It sounded as if she were trying to convince herself, but the clear pain in her arm proved that she hadn't passed.  
"No, not dead." Gabriel's voice was just below speaking level, but the sound caused the three of them to jump. The archangel stopped, holding up two bloodied hands as if to mean no harm. He began striding towards the trio, the sound of Charlie whimpering lightly slowing his movement.  
Before long, the archangel was kneeling before Charlie, her arm gently held in his hands.  
"Your arm is broken, though." The blond murmured lightly, removing one hand to place gently onto a matted, bloodied spot on her forearm. A soft, golden glow emanating from the archangel's hands, illuminated the look of amazement plastered onto Charlie's face.  
"Better?" Gabriel offered a small grin, eyebrow raised expectantly.  
She slowly pulled her arm away to inspect the damage. When she realized that there was no wound on her arm, she turned to look at Dean, then Sam.  
The sound of Castiel ripping the door of the truck off startled Sam as everyone now turned their attention to the angel placing two fingers to the man's neck.  
".. He's still alive." Castiel mumbled gruffly, pulling said man from the wreckage and onto the curb.  
Before either could respond, the screech of sirens coming towards them ripped through the night.  
"You four have a lot of explaining to do." Announced loudly before they were swarmed by police cars and ambulances.

**Author's Note:**

> I would go into a whole spiel about why I wasn't able to update my fanfics, but I won't.  
> What I will tell you though, is that I've finally found peace with myself within the past year. Yeah, it's been a pretty crappy year, but I feel comfortable where I am.  
> I finally got a new laptop, which means that I am going to have my fiance nag me until I get around to keeping up with updates.  
> I feel crappy that you guys have been waiting so long for new content, but I could go on for days about my horrible coupla years.  
> Sorry, guys. I'll try to do better.


End file.
